


The Overcast Kids

by softheartelectricsoul



Series: The Kids From Yesterday [8]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Battery City, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Gen, Kid Fic, Killjoy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: and then came a baby boy with long eyelashesand daddy said you gotta show the world the thunder=four fifteen year olds in the battery city slums and the secrets they find





	1. The Colour Of Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> lol what is this even
> 
> tempest= bronx  
> phoenix= declan  
> bastille= rose  
> luna= sagan

Ruby sits on a battered television, a Venus surrounded by the waste of Battery City slums.

Bronx sneaks in slightly late, his black jacket rumpled.

Declan gives him the Look.

“Sorry. My sibling Saint held me up a bit,” Bronx says.

“Weird name,” Sagan mentions. “Wonder how your parentals thought of it, much less sneak it past the censors.”

“Shut up, Sagan,” Rose says. “Anyway, yeah, we all have weird original names. Verging on desert-born.”

The group's eyes light up at the mention of the desert, the holy grail of freedom and colour and danger.

“Anyway,” Bronx butts in, “I found out something about my Guardians.”

Declan leans forward. “Spill, Kingston.”

“So I've been snooping through the family documents and I found out about someone called Sandman in the early '10s.” Bronx explains.

Ruby gasps. “The Youngblood? But why would he be in your files?”

Bronx nods. “I don't know much about him, but he apparently was captured in the Silence The Noise movement. He was twenty years old at the time of capture, and there are some documents about the rehabilitation process. That's all that I could decipher, really, the rest are encrypted.”

“My Maternal works rehab,” Sagan adds. “I think she may have worked on the rogues. I can get you the info.”

•

Sagan nearly falls down in in excitement.

“Woah there,” says Declan, who's the one on the television this time. “What happened? Tell.”

“Sandman. His real name was Peter Wentz.”

Bronx looks on in astonishment, before shaking his head.  
“Different last name, Walker.”

In the silence, Ruby pipes up. “Don't rehabs usually use a different last name?”

“Yeah,” agrees Declan. “There was a revolutionary who, once captured, switched from a desert name to Wright. The History Of Heathens, page 12.”

Sagan gets excited. “See, his middle names were Lewis Kingston, so he is probably related to you. And based on census reports, he's probably your Paternal.”

•

“I've hacked the archives,” Ruby announces once she arrives. “Oh boy, are you in for some news.”

“Hit me with the worst news you've got, Goble, I'm ready for it,” Bronx says defensively, still reeling from last week's news.

“My Paternal practically handed these papers to me-take a look. He's a past rogue too, the programming must have been a bit loose.”

Bronx blinks. “Am I in shock? Why am I not surprised?”

Ruby chooses not to answer. “Oh, by the way, Vaughn and Walker, your Paternals are both past rogues, but Walker's was only one for a short time. Pretty much everyone's a past rogue.”

“So that's why we've got nearly unfiltered access to confidential documents- they have high-level positions and they're able to discreetly leak the docs.” Sagan deduces.

“This explains so much,” Declan gasps. “The names, the occasional slips in language and ideology, not caring if we disappear for hours on Leisure Days- it's all faulty programming!”

•

“Do any of you know Hexadecimal Number Code?” Bronx says by way of greeting. “Found this paper in a old instruction manual that my Paternal had. I'm not sure how it got there, but it's probably from the Siege era.

Declan steals it over, and squints at the numbers. “Yes, I think I know,” he says, and he starts reading.

It's a tale of the desert sand, of the waves of wind that crash and blow, and the quiet flower of hope that everything will be okay, even if happy went out the window a long time ago.

Mostly it's about the desert storms, about how it holds nostalgia and yet is the greatest thing ever seen, the sky transformed into a tapestry of blue and grey. It's about how it brings joy and hope and a reason to forget pain, just for a day.

“Wait-” Declan interrupts. “I can't decipher this part. It's written in a different code, and probably at a different time. Your call, Kingston.”

Bronx recognizes the letters immediately. Alpha 502, meant for high-level supervisors. His Paternal had leaked him the code once, and now he realises why.

He starts reading.

_“Always take the high road, even when the low road seems easier or simpler. Let your kindness radiate and defend those who cannot defend themselves. Be yourself when it is not popular to be. Love your friends not in spite of their flaws but because of them.”_

“That's...” Ruby starts. “That's beautiful.”

Declan nods, speechless.

Sagan stares at it again. “There's something else.” She whispers something to Ruby, who whispers something to Declan, who pauses and then whispers something to Bronx, who writes it down on a corner of a discarded textbook.

“THIS IS ONLY THE GREATEST STORY NEVER TOLD, WITH LIGHTNING IN MY HEAD TO BE BROUGHT TO THE WORLD.

  - THE GHOST”

•

‘ _In the midst of winter, I found there was, within me, an invincible summer. And that makes me happy. For it says that no matter how hard the world pushes against me, within me, there’s something stronger—something better, pushing right back.’_  
_Always find that invincible summer._

 


	2. We Didn't Start The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “we didn't start the fire  
> it was always burning  
> since the world's been turning”

jack: you have a stupid name  
tempest: shut up, ‘jack’  
tempest: who is this?  
jack: we are every old broken toy born again and again.  
as we turn the hype into hope, we silence the noise.  
we are the splinter under the world's fingernail as we turn the diamonds back into coal.  
tempest: k.  
tempest: how did you get my tablet serial?  
jack: we have our ways.  
jack: you are aware you are the son of sandman, yes?  
tempest: ...yes  
tempest: we?  
jack: me and my team.  
jack: the fantastic foursome.  
tempest: what kind of name is that?  
jack: a name.  
jack: who else is on your team?  
tempest: are you sure i can trust you  
jack: i have information about the desert, kingston.  
jack: this is your chance.  
tempest: ...  
tempest: oh ok  
tempest: it's me, phoenix, bastille and faerie.  
jack: oh  
jack: it's you.  
jack: you guys need to quiet it down.  
jack: you're too loud and rebellious.  
tempest: what do you mean?  
jack: the slums are a good choice, but they're easy to attack.  
jack: short of the desert the best place is the inner city holding point.  
tempest: !!!  
tempest: where is that?  
jack: next to the food place- the garage behind the pharmacy.  
tempest: i'm trusting you on this  
tempest: does this mean there are other rebels in the city?  
jack: of course  
jack: after all  
jack: we didn't start the fire

 


End file.
